


Happy Anniversary

by FreshBrains



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You just bought me an incisor from the only Category Five kaiju we’ve ever seen.  What the hell did you expect, asshole?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _Pacific Rim, Hannibal Chau/Newton Geiszler, nerdgasm_.

“Damn, I didn’t think it would get you _this_ hot,” Hannibal said, cupping the back of Newt’s neck with his broad hand.

Newt looked up, glasses askew.  “You just bought me an incisor from the only Category Five kaiju we’ve ever seen.  What the hell did you expect, asshole?” His hands worked at the zipper on Hannibal’s pants, eyes glazed over.

“You are so fucking weird,” Hannibal said fondly, running his hand through Newt’s messy hair.

“Yeah, yeah,” Newt said, hand wrapping around Hannibal’s cock.  “Now let me blow you, big guy, I have to get back to the lab.”


End file.
